bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reunion, Tohma vs Dark Demon
Yomotsu A dimension much like the Human World. Filled with lush forests and towering cities, but for the longest time, it has been the secret dwelling place of Suguru. The largest city, resembling modern day New York City, sits on the edge of an immense ocean of vast, cold waters. There we find Suguru today. "He's coming." he thought, a grin escaping his usual stotic demeanor. "I could pick that reiatsu out of an army of Menos Grande." As he thought this, he launched himself towards the roof of a building resembling the Empire State Building. Then, with his spirit force alone, he opened a gap in the sky to welcome his friend to his humble abode. Following three more hours, Suguru sat there, wondering what was taking his friend so long. However... CRASH. A massive explosion occured in the ground below the building Suguru was on, the latter's eyes formed a comic expression. The cause of the crash was none other than the famed Silver-Haired Tohma, rubbing his head as he sat there on his bum. "Ehh... Dammit... overshot myself.. Suguru's comical expression got wider as he slowly walked on the air down towards his bumbling friend, "Late as always Tohma-san. Though I'll give you props for the entrance. I'd wait three hours any day to see you fall out of a hole in the sky." he joked as he finally reached his friend's level. "You're in the yomotsu. Not the most social of places, but it serves it's purposes." The eyes of Tohma turned to face his friend, as he got up, patting the dust off his uniform. as he looked around this unusual place; somewhere that not even he knew existed. "Isn't it obvious?" Suguru asked, grinning. "I invited you here to fight. I haven't seen you in...." he suddenly trailed off, counting off each of his fingers before quitting. "...well too long.. "This place is just barren and depressing enough to pull off the perfect place for a battle." Tohma smiled softly, as his attention finally returned to Suguru. "I see, I see. I'm surprised you chose such a random time like this for our fight... surely you have no ulterior motive, eh my friend?" he asked, his smile not leaving his face. "True, the Yomotsu hosts my hell against Soul Society, but I have yet to mobilize them. My reason for fighting you is purely for sport, old friend. I wanna see what power the hell has given to you." he replied. Suddenly, Tohma's eyes narrowed. "An army to decimate Soul Society... Gah, just when things were finally looking up... but, I guess a fight to learn the commander's true power would be valuble information. And then again... It'd be nice to kick his ass again." he smiled, relishing his final thought as he sqautted down. "Hope this town can hold us, Suguru-san." he declared. Shooting for the Win: Their Match Begins "It won't." he joked, "But we'll make due. We always have." Smiling himself, he took his spot at a location directly sixteen feet away from Tohma on the street, "" A reddish-pink energy gathered in front of his mouth and instantly fired itself towards Tohma, "Cero!" Suguru thought. As it neared, Tohma closed his eyes. "Cero, huh? Without a Mask either... more Arrancar than Vizard. That's good to know." he noted, as he jumped forward toward the Cero blast. Without making a single gesture, "Bakudō #81: Danku" he thought to himself, forming a mirror shield in front of his being as the Cero collided with it, but merely began to rickochet off toward the sides; exactly what Tohma had wanted. He spread his arms out, as each of his index fingers shone green light, using one of the forbidden Kidō to teleport two massive rocks to both sides of the blocked Cero, causing them to crash into it, exploding on impact. The result was a smokescreen, from the explosion, as Suguru could no longer see Tohma within the white puffs. Suguru watched his opponent with antcipation for the next rush of attacks, but eyes widened as he began to notice the figure of Tohma, cupping his hands behind him as he was carrying a small orb of spiritual energy. "Eat this!" he yelled, firing his massive Hadoken blast at Suguru, the latter having little time to dodge such a close-range attack with such massive size. The blast separated on both sides of Suguru's body as he held it back with his right hand, a comical look was plastered on his face. "Why does this technique seem nostalgic?" he joked. Suddenly redish-pink energy gathered within his right palm, "Cero!" he declared out loud, causing a massive explosion as the two blasts canceled each other out. Using the explosion as a distraction, he used Shunpo to vanish and appear behind Tohma, though he made no move to attack him. "Still...to think he has a reiryoku blast like that without releasing his sword..he's powerful." he thought. Tohma made no movement of his body or head to face Suguru, he began, turning his body to face Suguru. "He used a single hand to defeat my Hadoken technique. And what's more... he didn't release his reiatsu, using mere physical strength to divide it. There's no mistaking it... he has hierro." he finished his thought, sighing as he placed a hand over his handle. "I believe I am repeating you by saying this. I know better than to take you lightly, so I won't give you warning when we begin." he mused, disappearing from sight. He suddenly reappeared above Suguru, his blade already drawn. "Kōkyō Hakai." he declared, firing off a massive fang of reiryoku from point-blank. Suguru's eyes widened as the blast consumed him and devastated most of the city block they stood on. The smoke parted as Suguru leaped out from it, having scuff marks all over his clothing, but other than that he was relatively unharmed. "Yari, yari...That was quite the reiryoku blast. I felt that one; my skin still stings." he said, being totally serious. He then pushed forward with Shunpo, going full throttle aiming numerous punches and kicks towards his armed opponent. He spun around, sheathing his blade as the momentum allowed him to raise his left leg, wheel-kicking Suguru's kick, as the two legs came for a clash. Several blocks, dodges, and strikes soon followed from the two martial arts masters. After a few minutes, Tohma released the hold he held on the reishi particles under his feet, allowing him to drop from the sky, as he stared up at a confused Suguru apathetically. "That's right... come follow me." Instead, however, Suguru pointed his hands down towards the falling Tohma, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63, Raikōhō!" he declared, firing an immense yellow blast down towards his target. Tohma smirked, "You never do what I want, huh friend." he thought to himself, as he spun in the air, "Hadō #39: Nenshō." he thought, as he breathed out flames, forming a fire tornado as it clashed with Raikōhō, sending Tohma crashing into the ground as the two Kidō negated eachother in the final result, leaving Tohma unharmed as a crater was beneath his feet. "Yare Yare... So many old tricks." he mused. Suguru formed a unique hand seal, causing reiatsu rings to surround his index fingers. Suddenly a massive amount of air pressure, shaped like a tiger formed behind Suguru. "This is the fastest punch in my arsenal. I hope you enjoy it." he said, "Hirutora!" The speed of the punch could not be fathomed by anyone but these two fighters, due to their experience with fighting one another. The explosion was instant, demolishing several small houses and the remainder of the city block that Tohma had landed in. Tohma quickly raised his arm in defiance, "Bakudō #81: Danku!" he stated. However, there was something unusual about this one. It was like a jelly-substance, instead of a solid shield, as Suguru's attack entered and was severely slowed down by the shield until he finally froze. Tohma then spread his arms back, allowing the energy from the attack to flow through the surface of the barrier, shattering the edges of it as the attack's power was lowered to a weak amount, letting go of his hold on Suguru. Because it was now weakened, Tohma effortlessly caught Suguru's hand and twisted his body overhead, throwing him down on the opposite side. Tohma peered over to Suguru, smirking. "That attack seemed reminiscent to something I read in Weekly Jump last week." he mused, as he then became serious. "Still... that attack has some strength to it. If it wasn't for my mastery of Danku, I'd have gotten hit just then, and possibly threw up a lung. Oh well, coulda shoulda woulda." he smiled, as he got into a fighting stance, preparing for their next exchange. "Impressive...he even defeated Hirutora. My strongest Hakuda was defeated, but perhaps..." he thought, quickly dropping into another stance. He then flashed into the air, where he could see the ocean not too far outside the city. With the snapping of his two fingers, massive amounts of water were summoned from the sea, forming into a mega mouth shark. "Great Shark, Ruler of the Sea; Bite than hand that feeds you. Break free, the chains that bind you. Launch forward and devour him that opposes you. Hadō #99, Taihensame Ago!" he declared, launching the immense beast towards his target below. Tohma closed his eyes, holding out his hand as a purple spiritual orb focused within his palm. "I don't know if I have enough time... so I'll skip the incantation!" he pondered, as blue flames were drawn to the orb immediately, Tohma's entire being surrounded by these flames. "Hadō #94: Idomu Īwatasu!" he yelled, firing the massive attack for Suguru's shark technique, as the two created an enormous explosion. An explosion that deafened the skies, completely decimating the area around the two combatants as all was silenced. The sky was lacking clouds in the aftermath... as the two stared eachother down from their starting positions. Suguru grinned, feeling his energy replenished, "The reiatsu absorbed by my #99 destructive spell has replenished my reiryoku. Excellent." Slowly, he reached under his trench coat and firmly gripped the dual form of his two Zanpakutō. "I suppose I should've known that our skills with Hakuda and Kidō would be almost identical. I doubt even in a battle of our sheer reiatsu, a winner would be declared." He then pulled his swords from their resting place, "Perhaps then, our Zanpakutō can settle things for us." he declared, flashing down to Tohma's location and rested the blunt end of his blade on his friend's shoulder. "I wonder, have you seen my released Zanpakutō? Kill him with his own Feelings, Inyō!" Both of his blades turned into katana. "Let's begin." 'Released! The Blades of Friends Shall Cross ' Tohma's eyes remained fixated upon Suguru, a look of silent amusement filled his face. "It is definately different... Then again, Suguru hasn't seen my true powers either. Hmm... I wonder if I'm overthinking this, but... he said 'did you ever see my release'. Suguru's not the type to waste words... I better be careful." came to mind as he drew his solitary blade. Without stating a single word, the sword lost its silver color and attained a black and white which surrounded the blade, changing its color. "Suguru... may I say, it is an honor to fight you once again. I have no motive to kill you, but... if you don't give it your all, I may end up doing it by accident." he mused, his massive spiritual power flaring up in the surroundings. Suguru smiled, "The honor is all mine. Fighting my greatest rival is always a great privilege for me." His reiatsu then flared itself as well, causing electrical outlets and power supplies in the city to short out due to its electrical properties. "But this time, I don't think we're fighting a battle that is so easily determined by reiatsu. After all, when we last fought, you were worlds apart from me. Since then, I've fully crossed the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow and I mastered my Bankai, revealing the true amount of reiatsu I've had within me. Training has made me your equal in Kidō and Hakuda, but I wonder if my relationship with my Zanpakutō has made me any closer to your relationship with yours. The difference between us is no longer like the night and day. This battle will be a close one." he explained. Then, from no where, Bala blasts erupted from Suguru's person without him having to make a stance, and with insane charging speed. Tohma stood there, his face unamused as the bala blasts collided into his being, creating more and more smoke as they all crashed into the silver-haired man. However, as the smoke cleared, Suguru could see Tohma standing there, unharmed. He was surrounded by a dense white spiritual power, causing black discharge in the space around him. "That's a bad joke, Suguru-san." he stated, smirking softly. "You can't call yourself my equal, and then use a move like that. If you truly want to match me, you'll need more than Hollow tricks." he stated, raising his blade over his head. "' Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Sū san no - Kijo'." he stated, as the entire area around Tohma was engulfed in a massive storm of energy. They ran up and down the streets, circling buildings and houses as a large portion of the city was burning. The white flames began to dance around Tohma, repeating that same taunting motion near Suguru. He narrowed his eyes, "Now then... let's see what you got." Launching himself forward, Suguru slammed his first katana into Tohma's blade and brought the other one into a sweeping motion beneath his target, attempting to cut his legs clean in two. While their blades were clashing, Suguru employed a third tactic, "Bakudō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Electricity sprang from his blade onto Tohma's and through his foe's body. Unamused, Tohma's blade released a torrent of energy, successfully killing two birds with one stone as both the lightning Kidō and the physical blade from reaching Tohma. As Suguru had to retreat from that location for fear of being burned by the white flames, Tohma gave a small smile. "You need to be alittle more careful, my friend. Sogetsu is not the same Zanpakutō it once was when we fought last, I'm afraid." he declared. Suguru smiled, "Right back at you Tohma-san." he declared as the energy of Sogetsu reached Suguru but seemingly reflected off of him, rebounding onto the surrounding streets. "Chōshininoru..." He then readjusted his stance, "I really dislike the name of this technique. It suggests that only cockiness sets it off, but really it's any form of confidence. Cockiness is a form of over confidence, so I guess that's why Yin and Yang named it that." he scoffed. "Be careful of your emotions, old friend. Even complete dominance over your emotions will set off my Inyō." The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes, "Powers that respond to Emotion... I see." he pondered, as he began to get teary-eyed, "Now I won't be able to win!!" he began crying. "I bet this next attack won't even make any effect!" he admitted, as his face covered in tears, firing off another massive torrent of flames from Sogetsu while crying out loud. Suguru narrowed his own eyes and raised his blade, "Inyō can sense your deceptive emotions too. Kyogi!" he declared. Suddenly, Tohma's senses were flipped to the opposite. The flames blazed right on ahead, but hit nothing because Suguru was actually behind Tohma. "And before you go thinking it's an optical illusion, think again. As long as you try to deceive me, Kyogi will continue to flip your senses, even if you get the hang of one flip." Tohma sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I wasn't expecting to have to use this so early in the fight but... here goes somethin'." he pondered, as he held his blade up, forming a massive amount of white flames that were sent for Suguru. He attempted to show false emotions of happiness, believing that Suguru would the Kyogi technique. A smile curled on Tohma's lips, as the eenrgy made their target that time, leaving Suguru widen-eyed and speechless as he was pushed back. However, Tohma's white energy were of low intensity in that shot, leaving Suguru with small burns along his arm. The silver-haired man smiled, "' Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Ban no - Seiiki'. You see, Emotions are the complex psychophysiological experiences of an individual's state of mind as it is interacting with biochemical and environmental influences. Sogetsu's power is kydo attack and deffense, and thus... your emotion-manipulative powers are rendered useless. If you have any new tricks, now is the time to use them." he smirked, sure that he bested Suguru this time. Suguru gritted his teeth, "Him cutting himself off from his emotions was unexpected, but trivial at best." he thought. "Perhaps you misunderstood. My Inyō responds to emotions...however, not just your emotions are responded to. Mine are too." he explained, tightening his grip on his hilts. "Wazurai..." he muttered. Suddenly, his left blade turned completely into microscopic dust particles. "The danger of my Shikai is far from over, my friend." Tohma held up his finger, his face reflecting the crude reality of that technique should it backfire. "Allow me to stop you before you cause yourself to die... my friend, you misunderstood the nature of my ability. Did you stop to question just how it causes my emotions to be cut off? Simple, it allows for a reverse reaction. It is complex to explain to that regard, but for this... I'll breif it for you. Smell is the only sense that allows such dust specs from entering my body without direct strikes from your Zanpakutō. Entering my mouth will cause them to enter my stomach, and be dissolved by acid. Smell is nothing different from Emotion, in that it also is influenced by interactions. By creating a reverse reaction, I..." he stopped, as he gained a comic look to his face. "- don't know what will happen." he admitted, as he regaied seriousness in his voice. "However... I can tell you it won't be good for you." he explained, holding his blade at the ready. "I hope for your sake, you are correct." Suguru said, launching himself forward with his remaining blade in hand. "This is a lot more complex than I expected. If I don't do something, I'm toast. Wazurai...probably won't work, but it's good testing grounds to see what that power is capable of." he thought. He then pointed his hands at Tohma. "Bakudō #99, Part 2; Bankin! First Song: Halting Fabric!" he declared. Suddenly, Tohma was covered head-to-toe in a spiritual fabric. "Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts!" he shouted. Dozens of metal bolts appeared and stabbed the fabric. "Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings!" he finished. Suddenly, a massive cube appeared above Tohma and was dropped onto him. As Suguru finished, he panted from exhaustion. "Nineties-level Kidō are such a pain. I even did the incantation for that one. But...I'm not done yet!" he thought to himself. He then drew himself up, "This may seem like overkill, Tohma-san, but it's the only way to test your endurance. Please understand." he said, pointing at Tohma once more. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" he declared, blasting several bars of yellow light into the area of the seal, causing a devastating explosion. 'Another Threshold: Truths are Revealed' Out of the explosion, propelled a damaged Tohma. The seal was also broken by the powerful Kidō, allowing Tohma freedom of movement. His right arm was covered in burns, and his right sleeve was completely ripped off, small bruises around his face, as the rest of his uniform appeared ragged from the attack. However, there was more than met the eye. Tohma felt no exhastion, nor loss of stamina or energy, only appearing to have taken damage. "Suguru-san, don't waste my time. We settled our Kidō prowess earlier. Don't tell me you're out of tricks already?" he smirked softly, his face revealing a devious smile. Suguru summoned his other sword back to his hand at last. "Did we, Toh-san? It has indeed been proven that in a battle of all out Kidō, a victor would be impossible, as we are even." he explained. He then held up his index finger and pointed to the smoldering crater that Tohma had just leaped out of. "However, as you can see, in a battle that combines many tactics, kidō proves to be incredibly useful." Suguru twirled one of his swords around, as if playing with it as he spoke. "Also, be careful. I realized that your technique is fading. That devious smile just now reveals you haven't completely cut yourself off from your emotions. My Inyō is tingling at the feeling of the emotions surfacing in you. You'd better keep your focus on that technique, otherwise I might get an advantage." Suguru said, snatching the twirling blade out of midair and pointing it at Tohma. Tohma looked down to his blade, narrowing his eyes. "Tohma..." a voice came, as the figure of Sogetsu inner spirit appeared behind him, his hand on Tohma's shoulder. "Sogetsu... I've been thinking about the ability of Suguru, and I've come up with a solution. That Inyō blade cannot influence what it can't target directly. Knowing that... if I allow your spirit to control my body, then he can't stop my attacks!" he sent to Sogetsu, the latter smiling softly. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked. Tohma closed his eyes, facing down, "I'm not totally sure... but, based on what I've gathered so far, this Zanpakutō is unique in that it can't affect what it isn't aware, and thus..." he ended, with a smile, as a circle of spiritual energy began to surround Tohma, blasting outwards with a dramatic force of spiritual pressure. "Let's go, Suguru." he stated, his voice seemingly darker than before. "This...reiatsu. It's different from before. It's the same signature, but more forceful than before. This...isn't Tohma." Suguru concluded, tightening the grip on his blades. "Are you Sogetsu, or some else?" he asked, not really expecting much of an answer. "Hadō #90, Kurohitsugi!" he declared. A black box formed around Tohma's body and several black spears appeared to pierce it. "I guess this is the moment of truth..." he thought as the box dissipated. The black box surrounded the silver-haired man, causing Suguru to believe it made contact. However... within, was pitch-black darkness. All that could normally be seen in this darkness was a frown on the face of the trapped Tohma. Suguru's eyes changed from confirmation to shock, as a blade completely ripped across the midsection of the black Kidō trap, destroying the entire contraption. Tohma's eyes revealed a faint hue of lavender, supplementing his birth color of amber. His next movement did not attempt to taunt, as he appeared right at Suguru, causing another trace of shock to enter the brown-haired demon's face, as Tohma whispered, "' Kōkyō Hakai'." A massive burst of spiritual power exploded into Suguru at point-blank, giving him no time to perceive the technique before-hand. Bursting from the explosion, Suguru landed flat on his back a few meters away. "Crap...that one hit me head on. If not for my Hierro, I'd be a goner.." he thought, looking at the burn marks on his hands and arms. Using his dual blades as a crutch, Suguru pushed himself to his feet. "Sei would've taunted before an attack like that. That's definitely Sogetsu." Suddenly, it became clear to Suguru. He could tell the differences in Tohma and Sogetsu's reiatsu now that he could distinguish between the two. "Now I've exposed your little trick. Inyō, latch onto both signatures. Yin, you focus on Sei-san's and Yang, you focus on Sogetsu's. I'll execute your techniques." he mentally commanded. His reiatsu flared, causing several nearby building windows to shatter. "Come." he declared. "He fell for it." came to mind, as he smiled softly. "I could feel the influence on my emotions that he held over me as weakened... meaning he must have attempted to split the attention on both me and Sogetsu." he pondered, taking note of Suguru's Zanpakutō, one that took the form of two seperate blades. "Now then... time for the second step of my plan." he thought to himself, running his hand slowly against his face; from his forehead to his chin. A trail of spiritual power followed, forming a crystal mask that followed with a massive leak of spiritual power that was lavender in color. "His blade's attention is on me and Sogetsu... so what does he plan to do about Sanagi?!" roared inside his mind, as he kicked off the ground, instantly appearing behind Suguru, swingin his blade down as a large blast of energy escaped from the blase, exploding into Suguru with greater density than before. As Suguru was propelled out of the smoke, Tohma noticed a bleeding wound on Suguru's arm and chest. "Looks like that hierro is starting to fail you, my friend." he stated, in a combination of his darker voice from before, and another voice that resembled that of a maniac. However, one thing Tohma failed to notice was the smile on Suguru face as he flew backwards. He then placed his hand over his forehead and ripped downwards, forming spiritual matter on his face in the form of his Hollow mask. Immediately the density of his spiritual pressure increased and his wounds suddenly healed themselves. "Akuma power up differently than demons and Vizard." he explained, catching his balance. "Vizards have Inner Hollows that remain just that; inner Hollows. Akuma Inner demons go through the evolution process, though differently than normal Demons. As we Shinigami gain power, so do the demons inside us, evolving slowly. I finally subjugated mine after it evolved fully into the Yokai class." He then pounced, and slashed a crack into Tohma's crystal mask, reappearing behind him before the latter could make a move. "I'm a little more feisty in this form. Let's cut loose and have some fun, shall we?" 'No Time for Games: The Game Begins' Tohma's crystal mask restored the crack without any movement from the silver-haired man. "I see... you seem rather excited that you're able to keep up with such low-level techniques." he stated, as a massive burst of spiritual pressure fell on the area, as he disappeared. Behind Suguru, Tohma attempted a swing of his blade to which Suguru turned to defy, but it was only an afterimage, as Tohma was really on Suguru's left. "You missed." he declared, swinging his blade down hard on Suguru's shoulder, as the latter could not react quick enough to perceive, let alone halt. Suguru grinned under his mask. The blade of his friend came crashing down on his shoulder, but didn't produce the desired effect. Instead it was the blade that cracked, while Suguru remained uncut. "Don't be shocked." he said, walking forward and allowing Tohma's blade to fall to the street floor. "You should've already established that I had Hierro." Two buildings around them were suddenly cut in two, though it didn't appear that Suguru had even moved. "Even my speed has increased. I didn't use Demofication because I needed to close the gap in our power; my reiatsu is already bigger than yours. Or can't you sense it yet?" "Tch." responded Tohma as he backed up. He snapped his fingers, as Sogetsu flew from the ground back into his hand, the man's eyes narrowing. He sighed, "I guess I should have expected this. Foolish of me to rely on such small power." he stated, though Suguru drew a blank as to what exactly he was refering to. Tohma grabbed the collar of his shirt, tearing it slowly off as a tattoo was then visible; a black kanji for the term "devil." He looked back at Suguru, "we th Hanyos are required to seal off a large portion of our power, because it is too great to be used near others. This restricts our spiritual power to a level at which we will not accidentally influence others... 80% of it to be exact." he stated, as his eyes closed. "Gentei Kaijo!" he stated, as the seal disappeared, followed by a massive pillar of white spiritual power erupting from his body, shooting clear into the sky. It soon faded, leaving a large hole in the sky, as his eyes glowed a faint white that made his amber eyes much lighter in contrast. "The real battle... starts now." he declared, in a much more darker voice, but had a soft peaceful lull to it. Without any movement, Tohma merely widened his eyes for a mere second, blasting Suguru backwards with the sheer force of his spiritual pressure. Suguru stood his ground, able to resist the majority of his foe's increase in power. "Reiatsu....such a great force. he asked, walking forward slowly. "My reiatsu has two parts to it; an Arrancar side and a Shinigami side. To you, one of the mighty Hanyo, such a feat seems childish for you. However..." As he spoke, his reiatsu signature suddenly vanished, making it seem as if his existance had simply faded even though Tohma could clearly see him standing across from him. In that instant in the interval between the time Tohma's eyes closed and reopened to blink, Suguru had a hand on the latter's face, crushing his mask with ease. Hanki, a technique reversal used on Kidō and other abilities to negate them was flowing from his hand, preventing Tohma from using one of his techniques on him at such close range. "...when you turn that reiatsu, Spiritual Pressure; the energy from which we use to gauge one another's strength, into reiryoku, Spiritual Energy which isn't sensed by a being, all of our physical aspects are explosively argumented." he explained before hoisting Tohma into the air with his hand still firmly planted on his face and throwing him several miles out of the city into a nearby forest. He landed in front of where Tohma had, "You fell for my ploy though: To show me your unsealed power. Let's see what a Hanyo is capable of." Out of the rubble, appeared the silver-haired man, his head slowly creeping up as he looked over to Suguru. "Ow. That hurt." he apathetically stated, as he stood to his feet. He slowly began to rotate his neck, stretching out his arms, as a loud obnoxious yawn emanated from his mouth. His eyes narrowed, as he flashed away, reappearing beside Suguru, but taking no further action. "You should know better than to corner an animal like a fox... we have a tendency to show our teeth." he declared, as he jumped back, "''' 'Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Sū san no - Kijo."'' Several grenn colore dropes were launched from the blade, caged in green energy as they hurtled for Suguru. The latter prepared to swat at them, though found something strange; despite Tohma not controlling them, the ropes were flying around, circling Suguru as if mocking him. '' Suguru smirked from beneath his mask, "Jikanteishi!" he declared, forming a green box of Kidō in his hand; halting time with the area around the several flame balls. This area then began to glow bright green, "Kūkanten'i!" he said. Suddenly, Sogetsu's attack vanished without a trace. "Wonderful, isn't it? Without the laws of Soul Society binding me, such Kidō are accessible for my every need." He then made a motion with his hand. "The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence! Hadō #90, Kurohitsugi!" Suddenly, dozens of black kidō coffins enclosed around Tohma. "I've never tried a Hollowfication-enhanced, incantation used, Kidō. Especially not one of the nineties. Kidō is my specialty. I prefer fighting with it, even over my Shikai." he explained as space-time began to rip around Tohma and he was stabbed with tremendous spears of black Kidō before they then exploded with devastating effects. Tohma's smirk turned into a frown, his eyes narrowing. "Didn't I tell you once before..." he began, ''"'' 'Eien no kanashimi."'' rang in his mind, as he swung his blade across. The distortion created by the interaction between space and time was slowly down, ultimately slowing down the Kidō's speed as well. "...I told you already, not to waste my time with such tricks." he finished, turning his blade over, with the tip pointing downwards, as the black coffins around Tohma shattered all at once. He slowly began taking steps toward Suguru, with a disappointing frown. "I told you that Kidō this late in the fight would be fruitless, and you refuse to listen. Now... I'm going to have to take this fight to the next level." he stated, his body emitting a strong hue of white spiritual power... '' '''Beyond Shinigami... Bankai Battle!